Series
The Disney Classics Story's Pinocchio and friends is back! They have a great new songs to sing, dance, laughter, play along, and dreams really do come true. Don't miss the new disney classic TV show well coming soon January 2016 on Disney Junior. 'Characters' * Pinocchio: A wooden boy puppet carved by Geppetto and turned into a living puppet by the Blue Fairy. By the voiced Nick Carson. * Patty: A new African American wooden girl puppet carved by Gladys and turned into a living puppet by the Blue Fairy returns. By the voiced Mallerie Rigsby. * Geppetto: A kind and elderly woodcarver who creates Pinocchio and wishes for him to become a real boy. By the voiced Jeff Bennett. * Gladys: A new kind and elderly woodcarver who creates Patty and wishes for her to become a real girl returns. By the voiced Jennifer Hudson. * Figaro: A little kitty cat. By the voiced Frank Welker. * Cleo: A cute little goldfish. By the voiced Tara Strong. * Jiminy Cricket: A cheerful and wise cricket who acts as Pinocchio's "conscience" and the partial narrator of the story. By the voiced Phil Snyder. * The Blue Fairy: Who brings Pinocchio to life and turns him into a real boy at the end of the film. By the voiced Rosalyn Landor. * Pete: A braid new England wooden boy puppet carved by Gordon and into a living puppet. By the voiced Haley Joey Osment. * Gordon: A braid new kind and elderly woodcarver who creates Pete. By the voiced Rick Moranis. * Canada: a red carpet a wordmark a letter white Pinocchio, Patty and Jiminy's best friend Canadian. By the voiced Edwards Melinda. * Stromboli: A large, sinister, Italian bearded puppet-maker who forces Pinocchio to perform onstage in order to make money. He speaks in an Italian accent and curses in Italian when he gets angry, though he is identified as a gypsy. By the voiced Tim Curry. * Honest John & Gideon: A sly anthropomorphic red fox and the film's main antagonist who tricks Pinocchio twice in the film. Honest John's mute and crafty anthropomorphic feline sidekick. By the voiced Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Welker. * The Coachman: Owner and operator of Pleasure Island, who enjoys turning unruly boys into donkeys. By the voice Corey Burton. * Lampwick: A naughty boy that Pinocchio befriends on his way to Pleasure Island; he is turned into a donkey on Pleasure Island. By the voiced David Gallagher. * Monstro: The sperm whale that swallows Geppetto, Figaro, and Cleo during their search for Pinocchio. Pinocchio is later swallowed when Monstro is eating, and he and Geppetto reunite. By the voiced Frank Welker. 'Theme Song' The program's theme song was written by Spice Girls. It was generally aired at the beginning of most episodes, but was replaced by other music or songs on some dvd releases. Sample Lyrics When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you. If your heart is in your dream No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do. Fate is kind She brings to those who love The sweet fulfillment of Their secret longing. Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true. * Listen to the instrumental version of the show's theme here. * Listen to a sample of the title theme here. 'Disney Pinocchio with the Disney Guests from the Episodes' * Mickey Mouse and Friends From: Pinocchio Meets Mickey Mouse and Friends * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs From: Pinocchio and the Apple Trees * Tron From: Pinocchio and Friends Meets Tron * The Little Mermaid From: Pinocchio and the Little Mermaid * Aladdin From: Pinocchio and the Arabian Nights * The Princess and the Frog From: Pinocchio in Bayou of New Orleans * The Haunted Mansion From: Pinocchio at the Haunted Mansion 'Gallery' ClipPinocchioheroes.jpg|Pinocchio From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series ClipPattyprincess.jpg|Patty From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series ClipCanada.jpg|Canada From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series 04 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series 05 Gladys.jpg|Gladys From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Figaro the Cat Clipart.jpg|Figaro From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Cleo the Goldfish Clipart.jpg|Cleo From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series ClipJiminy Cricket.png|Jiminy Cricket From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series The Blue Fairy Clipart.jpg|The Blue Fairy From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series 'Episodes' * List of Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Episodes 'Song Along of Episodes' * List of Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Sing Along of Episodes Category:Lists